Andrew Gutlans
Andrew Gutlans, or just Andrew, is a prominent member of the survivor group in The Walking Dead: All Hope Is Lost. He is in a relationship with Aria Vega, the cousin of Arella Vega, and appeared midway in Season 2. He is good at doing supply runs, hunting, and archery. Since he had saved the leader Dominic Gallo at the end of Season 3 when Joseph Crane stabbed him, he became highly respected by many of the survivors. He has also became good friend with many of his fellow survivors, like Leon Vance, Zane Johnson, and Zane's sister, Annie Johnson. Overview Appearance and Personality Andrew is tall and slim, surprisingly tough for his age, and Caucasian with brown hair. He developed muscle after survivng the apocalypse for two years and through using his bow. Andrew used to be shy and silent, but now he talks more after being a part of the group for a while. Pre-Apocalypse Andrew was a excellent student, and he loved his family. He and his sister used to play around with each other all the time. Post-Apocalypse After the apocalypse happened, Andrew and his sister ran to a refugee camp. This refugee camp soon went crazy, with sides being taken, there was a war, and walkers killed people. The men though Andrew's sister was bitten, and she told Andrew to run before she was shot in front of him. He locked himself in the warehouse where he lived on supplies, until Leon found him during a supply run. Season 2 Andrew was found by Leon in a supply warehouse during a run. He came to like Leon as a older brother. He didn't do much during this season. Season 3 Andrew becomes more involved during Season 3. When the group moved, he learned how to use the bow from Leon. He helped the group when they cleared out Camp Krys-Tal Lake, and in the end saved Dom when he was stabbed by Crane. Season 4 Andrew began to hunt animals at the start of Season 4. He was affected by Dominic's injury, and checked up on him whenever he could. In this season he met Aria Vega, who was also interested in Minato, who was very violent to Andrew. In the middle of the season, Andrew and Aria began to become more interested in each other. Aria later chose Andrew over Minato while Andrew was on a supply run. In the end, Dominic, Zane, and Andrew went to a hospital for supplies, where Dominic was bit. Andrew drove them back to the school. He was distraught when Dominic died, and Aria comforted him. He promised Dominic to watch over Samuel. After this moment, he was no longer the teenager he once was, and became a bigger part of the group. Season 5 Killed Victims Andrew has killed many walkers and people as well. Relationships Aria Vega He is the husband of Aria. They were married two weeks after their victory against the Followers. Trivia *He was one of the two survivors who was with Dominic when he was bitten, the other being Zane. Category:Main RP Characters